


In The Beginning

by Les7091



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Background Maui (Disney), Backstory, Drabble, How maui became Maui, KInda sad i guess, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: In the beginning there was... NothingDarkness. And the waterThat was itMaui's story of why he was thrown into the ocean by his parents
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	In The Beginning

In the beginning there was... Nothing.

Darkness. And the water.

That was it. 

The stars provided some light, but never enough. 

Those living in the beginning wished they hadn't, but they tried to make the best of it. 

They attempted a family, creating a beautiful baby boy. 

But... They couldn't do it. They couldn't make this poor innocent child endure the horrors they had faced in their own lives.

It broke them beyond repair as they decided what they had to do. 

Praying he had a better existence beyond this world they lived in.... They threw him into the ocean.

She quickly cried herself to death, and he later followed her out of loneliness.

It was okay.

The world just wasn't ready for them yet.

As the child sank, he became more and more terrified. He didn't know the world could get _even_ darker. There was already hardly any light to begin with, how was this possible?

He was scared as the ocean pushed him farther and farther down into it's depths.

But then... There was light again.

It got brighter the deeper he went.

It eminated from something he had never seen before. It was beautiful, and brighter than any star in the sky. 

And colorful. He had never seen color before, as it was always too dark before. It was amazing. 

He hesitated slightly, out of fear, before he reached out and grabbed the brightness. Suddenly the ocean took hold of him again and he was rushed to the surface, bringing the brightness with him. 

He gulped air as he broke the surface and could breathe again. His parents were gone, he was all alone.

Except for the ocean. And the brightness.

Fire, he decided to call it. It was warm, and comforting.

He was distracted from the brightness by something floating towards him. Large, and white.

A hook? 

**Author's Note:**

> So I like the idea that Maui's parents didn't throw him into the ocean because they didn't want him, but because they believed it best for him.  
> Maui is the one who found fire, islands, pulled up the sun, made coconuts, the tide, the grass, the ground. Without that, what is left? And what kind of world is that for a baby?  
> So my headcanon is that the ocean saved him from death, making him a demigod and giving him the hook so that he could make the world a more suitable place for future humans.  
> I hope you liked it


End file.
